Right Hand Man
by delesyeuxbleues
Summary: During the week following Kenichi and Takeda's fight, they befriend each other and become close. Takeda's arm, having been treated by Akisame, is healing while he remains in his apartment. Kenichi has been visiting Takeda, taking it upon himself to tend to the recovering boxer. This is a Yaoi/Bara/Gay Romantic one-shot. Do not read if this offends you. Further warnings are inside.


**DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership of**_** Kenichi, The Mightiest Disciple **_**or any of its characters. I simply wrote this story for both practice and pleasure. I generate no profit from this but that of my own satisfaction and the hope that I may entertain my readers.**

**WARNING!: Lemon. Yes, I do really mean lemon. I'm really sorry for taking so long to deliver the lemon I promised with my last story. I hope this makes up for it. I really hope you'll enjoy and accept it. Thank you.**

**Right Hand Man**

A tent had been pitched below his waist. That was the first thing Ikki Takeda noticed as he awoke. The sun's rays, having slipped through the blinds, became clearer as he rubbed away his sleepy-eyed bleariness. Morning had come. Many might rejoice to witness the daily advent of dawn, but for this one not of that collective, this Takeda, he only felt a tinge of lament. He had dreamt. It had been so sweet, so celestial…and so sensual. His arousal attested to this, its firmness shamelessly jutting out from his underwear (his sole piece of sleep attire). He had been waking up like this for the past week - ever since Master Koestuji had treated his arm; ever since Kenichi had started visiting him in his apartment.

His erection had shrunk a little, but now he felt a sudden swelling. The disciple had been the subject of his dream and the cause of his morning excitement. His right hand slowly traveled southward, stopping at his nether region. He groped his crotch, moaning softly as he rubbed his throbbing member.

"Oh…Kenichi..."

"…Good Morning, Takeda."

A jolt ran through the blue-haired man's spine.

"Kenichi!?" He jumped up, his face no longer that of somnolent tranquility, but alert unease.

"Um, hi." Kenichi said with a timid smile, his cheeks sporting a flaring, rosy hue. He was sitting right next to Takeda's futon.

"How long have you been sitting there!?" Takeda asked with a tone expressing surprise and embarrassment.

"…Not long…" replied the disciple with cheeks still flaring and his expression readable as obvious, but slight guilt. "I'm sorry…but, you see-"

"I left the front door open again, didn't I?"

Kenichi nodded in affirmation. In the past week, Kenichi had learned of Takeda's inclination to be somewhat forgetful. There were two occasions during his visits that Kenichi had found Takeda's front door unlocked. Both times he entered the boxer's apartment and found him still sleeping. This would be the third time.

"Okay…" Takeda yawned more than said, "So you're here, but why? I thought you said you wouldn't be coming today."

"Well…" Kenichi paused as he retrieved the small clock from Takeda's nightstand. He showed the other fighter that it read "16:10." The brunette then continued, "I don't have to train today. And Izumi wasn't at school which meant I would've been tending the flowers alone. And since I didn't want to do that, I thought it might be better to stop by." He paused again, turning his attention to the other man. "How does it feel today?"

The blush on Takeda's face returned. "You mean my…"

"Yes." Kenichi said with an expression resembling certainty.

"Well, uh, It's alright. I guess it feels the same as usual." The bluenette found himself unable to look the younger fighter in the eye. His cheeks grew warm.

"…Can I touch it?"

Takeda's eyes widened. "…You mean it!? Well, if it doesn't bother you…"

"Why would it? It's not like I haven't touched it before." Kenichi's face wore an inquisitive expression.

"True…" uttered the boxer. "_The first time we did it was amazing…and the second, third and fourth time as well, but…you still give me chills_." Takeda thought he should have said this. He then realized that Kenichi was getting closer. He braced himself for the disciple's touch with his eyes still averted. He then closed them as his skin tingled in anticipation. He felt sudden shock which quickly became disappointment when he felt Kenichi seize his left arm. He looked to see him studiously examining it. Kenichi lifted his eyes from the limb and met Takeda's gaze. He smiled.

"I don't think it's just alright. I'm not Akisame, but I can tell it's healing."

"Really? You think so?" Takeda's question was filled with great hope.

"Yeah. It'll be fine in no time." Kenichi's certainty was colored with a bit of joy. Takeda grinned while turning his own attention to the arm. The bandages had been removed. The limb had become discolored and emaciated due to its inactivity. It was, however, gaining a semblance of its previous livelihood. Both fighters noticed this when Takeda attempted to flex it. There was slight movement in his fingers. Takeda then thought, "_Had it really only been a week since Master Koetsuji had treated it? Kenichi was right - my arm's getting better everyday_" These thoughts made him smile. Still grinning, he looked up to see Kenichi mimicking his expression. The pair only continued to stare, their hazel eyes locked affectionately on each other. The couple also wore matching hues in their cheeks as well - a light crimson. A few moments passed like this.

Kenichi then spoke, "I'm really sorry, for stopping in like this." He bowed deeply, as if to merge with the floor.

Takeda chuckled. He was always impressed with the politeness of the younger man. "Now c'mon. Wait. Get up, Kenichi."

The younger fighter obeyed.

"It's okay, I'm glad to see you." Takeda replied through his toothy grin. "I…like having you here, tending to me."

A moment passed as before, adoring looks were once again exchanged.

"I'm glad." Kenichi said. He then stood up and opened the blinds. Takeda only watched him as he sat back down. Kenichi began to stare out the southern bedroom window. The afternoon sun was slowly beginning to peek through it. The rays bathed Kenichi's demure countenance in golden brilliance. It also gave Kenichi's brown eyes striking accents of amber. Takeda then noticed that his blush had grown more fervent. The boxer jerked slightly when Kenichi's gaze returned to him. The disciple still blushed.

"…Takeda."

"…Um. Yeah?"

"…Would you…like me to tend to you again today?"

A heart leapt, or rather did a somersault. "_Hell yeah_!" The boxer hadn't said anything, but the disciple could read the look on his face. He chuckled.

"Sorry…" Takeda apologized with his own version of a bow.

Kenichi began to laugh. "No, It's okay. I can see from here that you really needed me today." Kenichi gave his hand to Takeda and helped him up from the futon. Once he was standing, the boxer found his lips captured by the disciple's.

At first, their lips only brushed against each other. A wave of ardor then washed over both men as their lips began to maneuver both willingly and rhythmically. Their fervor continued to escalate as they invited each other deeper into their mouths. Their tongues mingled in a serpentine dance. Their labial intimacy was ended when Kenichi began to feel a bit too warm in his attire. Takeda helped him remove his t-shirt. With this done, Takeda began to ogle the younger man's developing physique. In that moment, he thought he'd seen nothing more beautiful than the light pastels of Kenichi's lightly rippled flesh. He wanted Kenichi and soon. Takeda realized the feeling was mutual as he felt kisses on his chest. The disciple was indulging in the taste of the well muscled pectorals. He was savoring every inch of the boxer's tanned body. He continued to kiss and trace lines with his tongue along the burly contours of Takeda's impressively defined muscularity. Takeda was definitely enjoying it. He felt his arousal throb, a testament to its need of satiation. His feelings of need and want were augmented when he felt Kenichi's hand slip under his waistband.

"Ohhh…" he moaned with a shudder when he felt the disciple's fingers surround his shaft. Kenichi was stroking him slowly. He was also rubbing himself, Takeda noticed; a great bulge could be seen through his jeans. Takeda took a moment to ponder if he might assist Kenichi in the same manner. This thought, along with many others, vanished as he felt Kenichi's tongue tickling his scrotum. "Ahh…Ohh…Kenichi." Takeda ran his hand through Kenichi's chestnut locks.

"Do you…like that?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Do you…want me to do it again?"

"Please…."

The disciple resumed his licking. This time he felt a little more daring and sucked gently on one of Takeda's testicules. The man of sapphire locks moaned louder. This did much to heighten the desire in the brunette. He wanted the boxer in his mouth. He placed one last kiss at Takeda's base before licking a trail to his tip. He lustfully eyed the head before hungrily devouring it.

"Ooooohh…that feels…so good…"

Kenichi sucked ever more eagerly. He wanted to satisfy Takeda. He liked the sounds each lick and kiss elicited from the azure-haired man. He found it all the more erotic that he himself was the cause of the boxer's gravelly moans and groans. He wanted more. He blatantly conveyed this ravenousness with more kisses up the shaft from the base to its head. He then fluttered his tongue over the fleshy peak.

"K-Kenichi! Oh…Oh mmmm…." Takeda had been suppressing the urge to thrust. His resistance had momentarily ceased as he bucked and forced his thickness deeper into Kenichi's throat.

The disciple gagged.

"I'm sorry, Kenichi! Are you okay?"

Kenichi was panting when he answered, " …Yeah…I'm fine." He ran his tongue along the bobbing tip. Saliva trickled from his lips as they encircled the appendage and devoured more than half its length. His sensual acts elicited more moans from the blue-haired fighter.

"Aaaaah…mmmm…Kenichi…" Takeda's control over his hips was tested once more. The sensations were rapturous. His meaty virility in bare contact with the warmth and delicateness of Kenichi's mouth - he might very well derive from this pleasure a bit of insanity as It threatened to consume his self control.

The disciple was not unwise to this and it surprised Takeda when he spoke, "Takeda, it's all right. I…want you to."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just…go easy, okay?"

Kenichi again took Takeda's erection into his mouth, his tongue eagerly sampling the underside.

"_Easier said than done_…" thought the boxer. He was hesitant. He then slowly moved his pelvis forward.

"Mmmmm…" A muffled moan escaped the disciple.

Another thrust.

"Mmmmm…" Another moan, completely expressive of desire and pleasure.

"Aaaaahhhh…Kenichi…" The thrusts continued with the duo moaning, both declaring their enjoyment of the boxer's bucking. It had started slow and intermittent. Now, an agreeable and steady rhythm had been established in both sound and motion. This continued, neither of the two could say for how long, for there was little more of cognizance - only immense sensation. It was the boxer who finally left the realms of carnal euphoria when he felt himself near his limit.

"Kenichi…! I'm gonna - aargh!"

The boxer reached his climax, a milky geyser. Kenichi no longer felt the hunger. He honestly felt more like a glutton. Not only did he have his mouth full, but his face had also been covered in Takeda's warm, white stickiness. He had gotten what he wanted and more. Kenichi then realized his groin was warm and sticky. He'd not only sated Takeda, but himself as well.

He then gulped down his lover's seed before proceeding to lap up the residuals in proximity of his lips. Still more of his facial region was coated with Takeda, his still flushed cheeks contrasting greatly with the ivory. Kenichi's cheeks grew redder when he noticed the look on his lover's face. It was something resembling astonishment.

"Kenichi…You just…"

Crimson cheeks grew more fiery as the brunette's eyes grew wide. "Ah, I'm sorry! This is embarrassing! I don't know what I was thinking -" It would have been the second time he bowed in contrition. This time however, instead of his face meeting the floor, it met the bluenette's lips. They kissed, but only for a moment. Just as their lips had parted, Kenichi found he had entered an embrace.

"Thank you."

"Takeda…?"

"Thank you for everything, Kenichi. You've done so much for me."

"Takeda…" Kenichi sank into Takeda's arms, hugging him in return.

The pair remained like this for awhile. Everything became still, the duo embracing in a silence to which they were completely oblivious. In fact, they would make no acknowledgement of silence's existence. It was only them. They had become a new pair. Only one week had passed since they had been a different sort of couple. They had been a pair of enemies, a pair of martial artists, a pair of combatants - a most lamentable pair constituted by victor and failure. Now, they were a pair of friends who had become a pair of lovers. Either had yet to declare this, to give it voice. However, both were very aware of this occurrence, of this sudden change in their relationship. They continued on in their new fashion, only now they laid with one another. Their arms were still entwined with their gazes attempting to mimic them.

"C'mon." The boxer had risen and extended his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kenichi looked to his friend with a tender smile and took his hand. It was so warm, so gentle. The same hand that had formed a fist to smite him only the week prior, he held it firmly as it gave him leverage off the floor. Once Kenichi was on his feet, he laced his digits with Takeda's. This made the other fighter blush. They then proceeded, on Takeda's lead, to the bathroom. They'd scarcely moved when the boxer stopped. He was startled when he felt lips caress his hand's backside. He turned to find Kenichi looking at him, his whole face was still the smile from the moment before. The boxer requited the same tenderness with a smile of his own. He gently squeezed the disciple's hand and continued their foray, a grand venture into all things amorous and passionate.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

"_Run…_" That was Kenichi Shirahama's only thought. He continued to sprint through the school's hallways.

"Hey Keni-!" Miu had begun to call out. He had run passed her, with no further regard to her existence.

"_Run_." He thought again. He had just cleared the eastern wing. His destination was the flight of stairs in the western wing. He was about to careen past another corner when he saw Nijima.

"Hey Kenichi, guess wh-AAAGGH!" The young fighter simply flew passed him. He would make no time for his former-bully-turned-friend(?)'s antics. His thought processes still had only one focus: "_Run..!_"

As he reached the flight of stairs, Kenichi's thoughts became a little more coherent. Or at least they formed somewhat complete sentences. "_Please be there, please be there, please be there…_" Canons of those three words sounded in the disciple's head, harmonizing with the echoes of his hurried steps of ascension. "_Takeda…tell me you're alright."_

Blue sky greeted Kenichi as he finally arrived at the roof top. The sky was the same celestial hue of his lover's hair. That selfsame lover was standing a few meters away. Kenichi released a huge sigh, his apprehension greatly assuaged.

"…Kenichi…"

"_It's good to hear his voice_…" Kenichi thought as he approached the boxer. Upon reaching him, he immediately threw his arms around him.

"Kenichi? What's wrong?" Takeda asked, his handsome features contorted in concern.

Kenichi made no reply. He only continued to hug tightly. Both made no effort to speak. There was a light breeze whose small gusts were causing soft percussions on the chain-link fences. It was the only sound negating the silence.

"…You're all right." Kenichi finally spoke.

"…Yeah…" Takeda replied.

"They haven't come for you yet..."

"…They have. I've just been able to fight a lot of them off."

"Ragnarok…they're not gonna leave you alone are they?"

"Not until they kick my ass…"

"That's not going to happen!" Their embrace was broken in Kenichi's outburst. "Takeda…I want to help you! Don't do this alone…Please." Kenichi grabbed Takeda's left arm. It had completely healed. "I'll be with you! I'll stay by your side and I'll fight with you!"

Takeda's face was unreadable.

"…So, you don't have to worry." Kenichi added. He then noticed the developing smile on the blue-haired fighter's face.

"…I was never worried, really." Takeda had been staring off into the sky and out onto the cityscape. His focus was now on his lover. "…I'm not worried…because I have you."

Kenichi's heart melted. "Takeda…" The brunette thought he felt the advent of joyful tears.

"Just…two things, Kenichi. I want to ask you…"

Kenichi became completely attentive.

Takeda continued, "Can you…um, please call me 'Ikki'?"

Kenichi was speechless. His heart, after melting, became more like a phoenix reborn from its ashes; with ardent wings it soared to the heavens. "Ikki…" the disciple softly recited.

"And…" Takeda continued again, "You'll stay with me…at my side. So, Kenichi…please, 'til the end…will you…"

"_Will I…?_"

"…Hold my hand?"

The disciple did. He had done so long before the boxer had asked.

**Thank you very much for reading. I'm very sorry for taking so long to deliver the lemon I promised. I can't apologize enough. It took me forever to write this story. I originally planned it to be a very short one-shot. I only hope it turned out for the best. Well, I personally like how it turned out. Tell me what you think, if you like. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is only my second attempt at writing a story, so I know I still have much to learn. Again, thank you, thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
